elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marbruk (Online)
Marbruk is a city in Valenwood's Greenshade region in . Thalmor representatives may be contacted about decorum and proper behavior while in this city.The Elder Scrolls Online Interactive Map of Tamriel Hircine worship is also believed to be prevalent in this city. The city is on the border of Aldmeri Dominion Territory Dialogue of citizens of Marbruk . Sublocations Queen's Residence The residence of Queen Ayrenn during her stay in Marbruk. The book, The Dominion's Duty: Marbruk, is located here. Mages Guild *The Racuvar Bala; Gandra-Lye; and Crown of Nenalata; are located here, along with the very rare plants, Crimson Nirnroot, Domica Redwort, Roland's Tear, and Gleamblossom, inside the Relic Room. (These items are references to previous games in the series). Calastil's House Cassirion's House Characters *Adamir - ("Troublemakers" Initiator) "Aha. A guest! How wonderful!" *Aldarnen *Ambaril *Ancarive *Antur *Ardorin *Azurdat "Marbruk gardens are beautifal, yes? Azurdat planted these. Of course they are beautiful". *Calastil (Calastil's House) *Captain Sarandil "Hail, chosen of the queen. We have been expecting you." *Cassirion "It's almost like that girl doesn't realize how ridiculous she looks flouncing about like that." *Cinnar (Quest) "Pretend we're old friends catching up after a long absense. I don't want to blow my cover just asking for help." (The Artisan quest) *Earastel "My heraldic cane was stolen by the Green Artisan! I can't show my face in court without it. How humiliating! *Eraegaer the Kill-Happy. (Undaunted) "Getting thrown out of a tavern is a horrible thing- you're deprived of your bar fights - and your bar drinks. The secret is to drink and fight -- quietly." - Crypt of Hearts Dungeon obtained. *Elderien - Bard. *Elondore - An Altmer researcher from Summerset told me the Bosmer here worship a god they call the Wilderking. She is determined to search for this Wilderking in that treacherous forest, discover if he is real, and if he is in fact a god. Such a brave girl." *Erinel *Farcaano (Alchemist - Mages Guild) *Filedh (Female Bosmer Dancer) *Giralon "This is my favorite fishing hole. I'm glad the Altmer left it alone, even though the guards give me grief when I try and visit." *Gloraneth (Backback Upgrade) "Welcome to Marbruk. Jewel of Valenwood. A good place to spend some coin!" *Herald Fisalie (Mages Guildhall) *Ilmure (Armorer) "War brings high demand for armor, but it makes metal costly, especially in Valenwood. The Bosmer rely on imports. *Kunerr-jo *Laurosse *Marbruk Guard *Mendreval (Leatherworker) "The law of meat, hide, and bone obligates us to use every fleshy thing in the air, on the earth, and beneath the sea. Hence the superiority of Bosmer leathercraft." *Mindil the Untested (Undaunted) - speaking to this character opens up new Dungeon locations. *Miratar *Mirnarie *Naaniel *Nalyarie (Tailor) "The finest silks, the finest thread, the beauty of Nirn woven into a robe" *Nulion (Merchant - Magus) *Quertasse "Have you seen my husband, Cassirion? If he's ogling that Bosmer dancer again ... and on top of that the Green Artisan stole my wedding gift!" *Royal Guard *Sarirna (Carpenter) "This one assures you - none of the wood here violates the Green Pact. If it did, we would not hear the end of it." *Shalirr "I have to travel to Marbruk every day for work. It is a long walk, but Shalirr has many mouths to feed." *Sleeps-on-Shield (Undaunted) "I cant wait for another adventure to sweep me along. Nothing out here but trees. You can't stab trees. Well, you can. But they don't stab you back". (Can buy a drink for this character as part of an achievement) *Tarie (Calastil's House) *Tarwen (Magister) Mages Guild. *Timiwe "We're going to scare our friend Khalima. She loves it when we scare her. Once she stops chasing us she laughs. I haven't seen her laugh... but I'm sure she does. She loves us!" *Timion "I'd planned this painting as a gift to Queen Ayrenn, if only people would stop getting in the way." *Vault Guard (Mages Guild) *Wilbern (Clothier) "The Elf Queen demands garments, demands leathers, demands, demands, demands! But isn't that just the way of the world?" *Zuzik Quests *Troublemakers *Forthor's Cursed Axe Appearances * References ru:Марбрук Category:Online: Valenwood Locations Category:Online: Greenshade Locations Category:Online: Cities